


Spiderman kisses

by Bowties_and_scarves



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowties_and_scarves/pseuds/Bowties_and_scarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine walking through New York back to Kurt place when they come across a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just HAD to write this, the prompt was adorkable!

"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt calls still standing on the path watching Blaine run through the gravel towards the playground. "Come on Kurt!" Blaine called from over his shoulder, no one was in the park considering it was almost 1am, with only a few people and other couples walking by on the main sidewalk far from the park path. Blaine climbed the few stairs up to the top of the play ground and slid down the slide. Kurt gave in and walked towards the stairs and climbing up them, standing at the top trying his best not to laugh, Blaine was trying to climb up the slide but kept slipping back down down, cursing his loafers under his breath. Once he was successful after about 4 tries he joined Kurt grabbing him by the waist firmly trying to regain his breath.

"I feel like a little kid." said Kurt shaking his head smiling before swinging his arms around Blaines neck, the orange street light shining on them making everything as visible as they could in the dark noisy city. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, Blaine just swerved out from Kurts grip leaving him with a confused look and a slight pout on his lips. He grabbed hold of the of the monkey bars swinging his legs up and hooking them onto one of the bars hanging upside down. 

Kurt watched in aww knowing that if he tried he would probably end up lying on the gravel in pain. "Since when did you become half monkey?" Kurt teased still watching Blaine swing and shift trying to find a more comfortable position for his legs. "Not monkey, though I would accept Spider Man." said Blaine with the slightest smirk on his face. "Spiderman, hmm? well in that case..." Kurt jumped down, taking deliberate steps towards Blaine as he bit his bottom lip, holding Blaines gaze, his face looked a little flushed from being upside down. Once he was close enough he cupped Blaines cheeks leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss was slow and soft, lips sliding together perfectly, only taking half a second break every now and then to suck in air before kissing him a little more firmly each time. The kiss heated soon after Kurt licked the seam of Blaines lips. Blaine licked into Kurts mouth, Kurt was startled, pulling away from Blaine looking in the direction of the couple that were walking by on the path after one of the guys gave them a cat call. The shorter boy of the couple waved at Kurt and Blaine before yelling an apology to the two. The couple kept walking, Blaine laughed, and Kurt bowed his head looking at his shoes, he felt warmth flood to him face from a mix of embarrassment and arousal.

"Come on, get down Spider Man. before you fall." and with that Blaine unhooked his legs after getting a firm grip onto the bars, doing a back flip landing on his his feet taking a couple steps back regaining his balance. "pff, show off!" Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaines waist pulling him close to help him steady, they continued their walk home.


End file.
